


Infinite Diversity

by glamaphonic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The desire for acceptance would be an illogical motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Diversity

**Author's Note:**

> Iconfic: [there's a way to be a person / spock disapproves of your poor life choices](http://pics.livejournal.com/rawles/pic/000zwpqk).

When Spock declines acceptance into the Vulcan Science Academy in order to attend Starfleet Academy, it is because he wishes for his achievements to stand on their merit. Nothing more than this and nothing less. The desire for acceptance would be an illogical motivation for such an action, to hope for same, beyond foolish.

Knowing this, Spock tells himself, is fortunate. It prevents surprise when his human peers are little more tolerant of his Vulcan aspects than his Vulcan peers were of his human ones.

They bare their teeth and trill when they insult him. This, at least, is novel.


End file.
